Mine and Your Melody
by shavanashi19
Summary: Another story continuing from "you're our princess" this is Otoya's route. OC x Otoya Ittoki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Uta no Prince sama doesn't belong to me

Sakurada Utau belongs to Shavanashi19

Another story continuing from "you're our princess" this is Otoya's route

Mine and Your Melody

* * *

"I actually coming back after that event" I said remembering what happend last time when I made st*rish, all starts, Haruka-chan and Cecil-san stage fuku

"Utau.." Said a voice from behind

"Eh?" I turn behind

"Long time no see" said the red hair boy

"Otoya?" I was surprise when I see him

"Are you moving here?" He ask

"Y-yeah" I still remember what happend last time

"Why is your face red? It looks like an apple haha" he giggle at my blushing face

"Eh?! I'm not blushing geez" I pout

"Kawaii.. Let me help you, are you sharing a room with someone?" Ask otoya and bringing my backpack

"Thanks, I don't think so, I guess I'm alone" I answer

"Are you ok alone?" Ask otoya again

"I'm fine" I answer

"Anyway where is tokii-nii?" I ask to otoya

"Oh, he's taking photo for a magazine" said otoya as he walk besides me

"Is that so.. Ah, I think this is the room" I said and pushing the key to the key hole and turn it

"He.. Your room is so big, there are two beds even tough you're alone!" Said Otoya coming in to the room and putting my backpack down

"I guess the room is always set for two people, thanks otoya for helping me" I thank him

"Nah, it's fine, maybe I'll sleep here sometimes!" He said with a teasing smile, I blush when he said that

"W-wha.. N-no way you want tokii-nii to kill you?" I said nervously

"Hahaha.. Just kidding.. But I'll always there if you're scared being alone kay?" He said with his sweet smile

"Thank you.." I said with a smile

Otoya face getting red, he blush

"A..anyway it's lunch time, school is over too, want to come to the lunch hall?" Otoya invite me

"Eh? But I have to unpack my stuff" I said

"Aww.. I'll help you with that later, let's go" he pull my hand and we run to the lunch hall

* * *

hope you all enjoying it, review please thanks :) and i'm going to continue it in monday i guess. Thanks again for reading


	2. Chapter 2

At the lunch hall...

"Otoya sure is late" said Tomochan

"Oyy.."

"It's ittoki-kun voice" said Nanami

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Sorry we're late" otoya said

"We?" Ask syo

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Otoya you run too fast I'm tire now" I said and panting

"Sorry.." He apolagize with a puupy face

"It's fine, Hi everyone long time no see" I said

"Utau-chan?!" Everyone scream

"Long time no see.." Said haruka

"Ojou-chan, sit beside me please" ren said

"What are you talking! She sits beside me" syo pull my arm from ren

"Jealous? Ochibi?" Ren tease

"N-no?! I'm not!" Syo blush

"I think I'll be eating outside, I want to feel the fresh breeze" I said

"Aww..." Natsuki pout

"I'm sorry.. Byee, I want to buy my lunch first" I said giving a goodbye wave to them

I go outside feeling the breeze and sit on the bench

"Ahh.. So calming.." I said, I'm humming a song

"Utau.." Someone call my name, it's otoya

"Eh? Otoya? What are you doing here?" I ask

"Eh? A.. Ahh.. I tought you'll be lonely if you're along so I come here" otoya sits beside me

"Sou ka na.. Ah, otoya you don't eat anything?" I ask

"No, I forgot my card" otoya said

"Here, have a bite" I said handing him a sandwhich

"I will accept it if you feed me" he said

"Eh?! Y-you know, if the head master see we will get expell" I said in my red face

"You're so cute, it's fine, aaaa" he open his mouth

"Aw.. Fine I lost, here" I feed him the sandwhich

"It's delicious" he said

"Really?" I ask

"Yup, especially you're the one who feed me" he said with a teasing smile

"Geez.. Stop it, you're becoming like ren now!" I pout

"Hehe.. I'm just kidding around" he said, "ne Utau, what is that song that you're humming?" He ask

"I made it, but it isn't finish yet" I said. Suddenly the wind blows.. A leaf fall on my head

"Oh, you got something around here.." Otoya take the leaf, his face is so close.. We can feel each other breath, otoya face getting closer, and closer we barely kiss but suddenly!

"Miiiiiissssss Sakuuuraadaaa, Missterrrr Ittokiiiii" said the headmaster popping out of nowhere

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy reading it:) review please^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuing the story, this is the last chapter hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Eehh?! Headmaster?" Otoya said

"You.. Just do loooveee loveeee stuff and it is forrrrbidden! You just broke the rulless and you both are goiinggg too..." I cut his word

"Stop, I'll take responsibility of our action! Don't expel otoya and me! I'll do anything" I said defending otoya

"Cotto, utau..." Otoya said but the headmaster cut it

"Fine theen! Yooouuurrrr punishmeeeennttt issss, you can't get close to Misster ittokii ever agaaaainn" he said

"Eh?! Wait headmaster please liste-" otoya said

"Fine, I'll take that punishment but leave otoya out of this please" after saying that I dash off to my room

"Wait utau!" Otoya shout

I go in my room, I cry like a child, I cry all day until night come

"Hik.. I guess it's time to unpack stuff, it's night I'm alone, oh yeah, if I don't accept that decision maybe otoya is here to help me.." I think to myself and then shake my head

"No! No! I can't keep thinking about that! I made that decision and accepted it! I won't regret it.. But still.. Hik... I miss him.. Whyy.. Huwaaaaaaaaa!" I start to cry again, but suddenly someone knock the door

"Eh? Wait please, I'll open it" I shed my tears

"Yes?" I open the door

"Konbanwa utau" said a raven hair boy, it's tokiya-niichan

"Toki-nii? Come in, thank you for your hard work today" I said and sit on the floor

"Your room is big, you really alone here?" Ask toki-nii

"I guess I do..." I answer

"So, is there something going in here Utau?" He ask as if he can read my mind

"No.." I answer

"Come on tell me, hm.. Otoya is it?" He said guessing

"Eh?!"

"I got it right? What happen Utau?" He said

"N.. Not- hik.. Uwaaahh nii-chaaan uwaaaahhh" I hug toki-nii and cry

"What is it tell me utau please?" He said

"Hik.. Don't get angry with otoya? Please?" I said that first

"I won't" he answer

"I was.. Eating lunch with otoya.. And suddenly we.. We..." I can't say it

"You both want to kiss? Right otoya?" He shout

"Eh? Otoya?" I was surprise

"T-tokiya..." Otoya said opening the door

"Eh? Why is he here?" I said

"He follow me, so I let him.." Toki-nii say it litely

"Eehh? You know?" Said otoya

"Of course, now you come in! You both settle this down! Now!" He said as he leaves the room

"Umm.. Sorry" otoya said

"It's fine, just don't get to close" I said walking to the other corner of the room

"Don't do that please..." He said with his puppy face

"It's my decision.. Otoya, what are you doing, don't come near me.. Otoya?!" Otoya keeps walking toward me and he kiss me

"Otoya.."

"I like you Utau, I know it's forbidden but how about we be friend, umm.. Closer then friend.." He said nervously

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask

"Eh?! No, it's forbidden right but if it's possible.. Can we?" He ask innocently

"Sure, but let's keep it a secret until that stupid rule is dissaphere then we can be that" I said

"Heheh.. Then" He kiss me again

"O-otoya... Stop doing that you without asking me first!" I screams

"Utau, let's continue the song that your humming last time" he said

"Eh? Is it ok?" I ask

"Of course, let's combine mine and your melody" he said

Meanwhile in front of the room..

"Guess they made up" said tomo-chan

"Ichinose-san is a great brother" said Haruka

"That's what brother are for nanami-san" answer Tokiya

"I'm sure if Ochibi sees this he'll be heartbroken" said Ren

"They make a nice couple.." Masato said


End file.
